The present invention relates to a scanner and more particularly pertains to a handheld portable scanner with integrated technologies which effectively combines lighting, electronics and mechanical technologies and has a small size and convenient portability.
Currently, scanners in the market are of sheetfed type which scans the documents directly to computers. Scanning documents are greatly limited by the space available. The present invention is not of sheetfed type and can be directly dragged across the scanning documents; the user may adjust the scanning speed by himself, making the operation very convenient. The scanned documents would be directly saved to the internal storage device in the invention or the expansion card. The operation of scanning would neither be limited by the venue nor space.